


Square Filled: ABO

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: ABO

She was a freak, she knew that. She came to accept that fact. It wasn’t the happiest of existence but she couldn’t complain. It wasn’t just her knife collection that made her stand out amongst her peers, it was mostly the fact that she was an Alpha. She never did well in Biology class but she knew female Alphas were rare and usually not well accepted by the populace. She was the daughter of two Beta hunters. Having presented not long before her eighteenth birthday, she was assumed to just be a Beta like her parents. So it was a surprise to everyone when she turned out to be an Alpha. Petite and seemingly fragile, she was always mistaken for an Omega. But it wasn’t hard to see that she was all Alpha. 

The Roadhouse had many visitors, most of them hunters and most of those were Alphas and some Betas. If it weren’t for her mother, there would be barbrawls every night between her daughter and men twice her size. Also working at a bar meant that Omegas were rare. Especially men. In all her time, she had never seen or even heard of a male Omega. Even though the women Omegas that came in time to time could sate her for a little while, she had just decided to use suppressants to control her ruts. They didn’t completely control the pain and hormones but it at least kept her from getting her ass kicked. 

There was nothing that she wanted more than an Omega to call her own. But that was just a fairy tale fantasy but she wanted a man to claim, a man that she could sink her teeth into and have forever, a man that would hunt at her side and fight with to their dying day. Thanks to her overprotective and paranoid mother, hunting was just as much of a fantasy for the young blonde. It was no secret that Alphas without an Omega or ones that suppress their ruts don’t live as long as the opposite. Then there’s hunters, people that always have a tragic and bloody end. So she wasn’t blind to the fact that either way she wouldn’t live a long enough life and besides her mother, there was nothing that would make her short life happy. She wasn’t going to lie to herself and pretend that there was a happy ending for her. It was best not to get her hopes up and just live her life one day at a time. 

She had tried going to college but after only a semester and a half, managed to get herself expelled. Though her mother wasn’t pleased with the outcome, she allowed her daughter to come home and provided her with a job and a place to live. Female Alphas being so rare, there was not much known about them. How they differed from their male counterparts, how their ruts worked or how they were to be treated. So it was no surprise that the lack of knowledge led to judgement and ignorance of her fellow students that in the end led to the young girl being an outcast. Her mother said that she wished she had tried harder but her daughter was more than glad to put that place behind her and never go back. 

She had always been a spitfire, the hotheaded attitude of her mother and the determination of her father. They should have easily guessed that she would be an Alpha. Everything about her was Alpha. The way she had always carried herself, the way she reacted and interacted with others, her free spirit and independence. Not to mention her protectiveness and dominance. She had always grown up rough and tumble with a short temper, bold and outspoken with the mouth of a sailor. There were plenty of days that she wished she could have presented as a Beta. Life was so much easier when you were on the middle ground. But she had begun to accept that she would never be normal, live a normal life with a normal mate. 

Then they walked in and her whole outlook on life changed. 

He was Omega. She could smell it before the door even opened. There weren’t many Omegas that waltzed through that door, and none of them ever smelled so sweet. Her hair bristled and she felt sweat begin to trail down her spine. The bar always smelled of Alpha so it wouldn’t be easy for them for the two tall men to smell her when they walked in. The Roadhouse would appear empty besides the unconscious mullet man passed out on the pool table. The further the men moved into the bar, the stronger the Omega’s scent became. It was sweet and she found herself closing her eyes and taking the smell in deeper and letting it overcome her senses. 

The taller one was the Alpha, broad shouldered with hair that was scruffy and long. The shorter one, quite tall himself, was the Omega and the moment she saw his face, her body trembled. They were complete strangers, walking into their bar unannounced after hours. If they were anyone else, they would be shot or at least get their ass kicked. When the two men split up, she wanted nothing more than to jump the eldest. But she refrained and as hard as it was, she tried to block his scent from her mind and do what had to be done. 

The women were hid well enough that when Jo’s rifle pressed against the shorter man’s back, her cursed himself for letting someone get the jump on him. Then again, he seemed a bit broken, possibly off his game. “Oh, God. Please let that be a rifle.” Even the sound of his gruff voice made her skin tingle and she had to swallow before she was even able to fire back a retort. 

“Nah, I’m just happy to see ya.” As he turned around, he attempted to overcome her, easily taking away her gun. But quickly ended up with a bloody nose when her fist connected with his face. They stared at each other for a moment, him in complete shock and her grinning smugly as she pointed her gun at him once again. The staredown came to an end when her mother came in with her gun to the Alpha, only making the girl’s smug grin grow wider. They learned real quick not to underestimate the Harvelle women. 

When the initial shock wore off, he got a good look at her, seemingly coming to his senses and she watched as realization washed over him. He stood tall and firm and yet she could tell he would easily bend to her will. There was a fight against his own biology but the dribbles of sweat on his temples proved that he wasn’t winning his inner battle. She seemed more composed than he did but she wasn’t any better off. 

The tension between them was thick and both of them found it hard to keep a clear head or take a full breath. It was Ellen’s voice that jogged them from their daze, the other two oblivious to the brief interaction between the two. They both tried to appear put together and unfazed, attempting to wrench themselves away from each other’s darkened hues. Even as Ellen was speaking, they couldn’t seem to completely draw themselves away from each other. He may have a broken nose, and yet every time he locked eyes with her he tried to swallow her into his emerald hues. 

The reveal of their identity, the sons of the infamous hunter, John Winchester, only seemed to make him more desirable. His father had quite the name in the hunting community and the two young men were already starting to make a similar name for themselves. The Winchester name held a weight of reverence and fear and the small pack worked alone and were seemingly untouchable. Have John’s kids in her bar, Ellen was thrilled, Jo was intrigued. 

Omega men didn’t exist in the world of hunting, they couldn’t. The blonde would have thought all three Winchesters were Alpha with the reputation they had built. And yet the younger was clearly the only one that had taken after his father where the eldest had taken after his mother. It was odd but not entirely impossible. But it was a fascinating dynamic. 

Something told her that these boys were danger, broken men lost at sea but the Roadhouse was a lighthouse for a lot of people and as an Alpha, she wanted to care for this Omega so badly. Feed him, clothe him, hold him in her arms and take away all his burdens that he was clearly holding on his shoulders. She had never felt this way before, never had the desire to protect and care for someone. It made her usual icy exterior soften a bit and caused her skin to warm and her heart to swell. Not to mention the dull ache between her legs for him. 

A part of a child dies with their father, a fact she could more than understand, so when they spoke of their dad’s passing, it was clear to see why the eldest was so fragile. Those like her and Dean, who held such a close bond with their pack’s Alpha, their fathers, were never quite the same after that kind of loss. The longer the boys stayed, the more Jo yearned for Dean and by the smell of it, he was feeling the same way. But something was holding him back. He was still distant and closed off, unwilling to accept the fact that there was anything between him and the Alpha. 

And just like that, they were gone, back onto the field, taking a case her mother had offered them. They had nothing better to do while they waited for Ash to try and track down their demon. Sadly, that meant that he would be too busy to spend time with her. A part of her actually wondered if he was purposefully avoiding her but that was silly. Surely he felt the animalistic magnetism between the two of them just like she did. But it didn't stop them from leaving once they got what they came for. 

Everything changed after that, the effects of their meeting lingering after they had parted. Jo had never had much problems with her rut but the second Dean’s scent dissipated completely, the suppressants no longer did their job. Her body craved the Omega and the storm within would refuse to calm until she had him. She became more irritable and short tempered, cold and distant in just the weeks since the Omega was in her presence. 

Dean, on the other side of the country, found himself in the same position, his heat bringing him to the edge of death and back, a fever that nothing could sate. He hadn’t thought much about it when they were near each other but now that there was no sign of Jo anywhere, he realized just how deep their connection had run. He was too broken, grieving the loss of his father to let it sink in that perhaps she was more than just another girl. The fact that she was an Alpha should have made that fact already clear but in his over twenty years of life, he had no interest or desire for an Alpha. 

As a matter of fact, when he present as Omega, it took Sam hours to keep him from forcing himself into transition. His father was Alpha and he was expected to be as well so how could he accept the lowest of races. For a while, Sam held Dean’s secret until it could no longer be hid and just as Daen expected, all he could see was disappointment in his father’s eyes. So he just had to work harder to prove himself, make himself stronger, tougher, colder, fight his biology and make himself better than any stereotypical Omega. Even now, he was unsure if he ever truly proved himself worthy of his father’s pride and love. Sam was lucky to present as an alpha, having always been John’s favorite since the beginning anyway.

In his life, Dean had never yearned for an alpha or needed someone to attach himself to or take care of him. He took care of himself and his brother and even his father just fine on his own. He made it through his heats without problem, pills, toys, and hundreds of warm bodies mixed with gambling, hustling, and liquor. Now that he had met her, he wasn’t sure how he had even survived on his own for so long. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, let alone out loud that he needed her, wanted her more than air. 

Struggling through the yearning on a daily basis was starting to get difficult to hide and Sam who lived with Dean day in and day out, started to catch on. So when they rolled back into the Roadhouse a few months later, it was obvious to see the tension melt off the two of them the instant they caught each other’s scent. It didn’t stop them from butting heads. It was hard to tell who the true alpha was the way they bickered and argued. 

Dean was the one that wanted to protect the alpha blonde, denying her the right to come along on the case with them. But it didn’t seem to take much for him to change his mind. She didn’t even need to use her alpha status. Whether it was the look in her eyes or the shape of her lips, no one could tell but either way, the eldest Winchester lied to her mother and put his life on the line to make Jo happy. 

Driven by guilt and panic, it nearly tore the hunter apart when Jo was snatched from him to face whatever horrors the spirit had to offer. His fear was palpable and several times Sam had to drag his brother off the edge of insanity. All was made right the moment his hand grasped hers and pulled her from her cage. The moment the ghost was trapped forever, all he wanted to do was take her and drive far far away and never look back. But instincts wouldn’t allow such a thing, especially when Jo’s mother arrived. 

It didn’t matter if they were made for each other or not because it wasn’t meant to be. The heartbreak in her eyes when she found out it was their dad who got her father killed was enough to sever any kind of bond between them. Biology said one thing but her heart said differently and Dean could feel his entire existence shatter as she walked away from them. He tried to play it off, tried to act tough as if it didn’t bother him and he could be just fine. 

And for a while it worked and over time he was even able to move on. His heats were once again under control and he was able to think with a level head, not distracted by the pretty blonde haired hunter. Of course, that shattered the moment Dean had to save her from his possessed brother. Just being close to her ruined any kind of work he had put into repressing his omega side. On the outside, he put on a tough face but inside it was taking all of his willpower not to collapse into her arms. 

Much the same way, Jo’s willpower was slowly caving in and just the simple touch of fixing up his wound was satisfying a need she had never truly gotten over. She had been the one to walk away from him and yet the pain of losing her father was overpowered by the pain of losing him. She hadn’t seen the look on Dean’s face when she walked away that day but if it compared to the pain she felt, she could only imagine the anger and resentment that Dean held toward her. That wasn’t something you just get over. But unfortunately, he seemed to be doing just fine. 

“I’ll call you later, okay?” He muttered before he was the one to turn his back on her this time. 

“No, you won’t.” She didn’t expect him to, he owed her nothing. And yet she couldn’t help the stabbing pain in her heart when once again her omega drove away. 

They’d speak or see each other here and there but not long enough for either of them to give into one another. They avoided long visits or lingering touches, too afraid what it may lead to. They both denied themselves each other and as time went on and they grew more distant, it was easier to just say that there was no bond at all. 

Then the apocalypse came. And a work of fate brought them back together. The moment their eyes met it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. “Hey, Jo.” He tried to sound cool but the look on his face gave him away. This was no time to rush into her arms, War was on the loose and they had to do their job. But damn, if hearing her voice didn’t send a thrill through his body. 

The reunion was brief but they had each other’s scent again and it wasn’t going to be the same again. Things were just as bad as when they had first met and Dean vowed that if he saw her again, he wasn’t going to let her go. This world could be ending soon and they had very little time left. Why was he denying himself that bond, that connection, that love? He had saved the world over and over and what did he get in return? Nothing. He thought so little of himself and yet even he believed he deserved to have one slice of happiness. 

He knew she felt it too. The last night on earth speech clearly had an effect on her, he could feel the tension in her hand as she touched him and feel the heat of her skin burning his flesh in the most delicious of ways. As she leaned in for the kiss, he held his breath, his eyes closing out of instinct. But almost cruelly, she pulled away without even meeting his lips. There was no worse feeling than being rejected at that moment but he tried to hide the pain on his face. 

“I don’t want it just because this might be our last night. So if we survive this, come get me afterwards and you can have me forever.” Her words caused his heart to race and a smile to play on his lips. She grinned and planted her soft lips against his stubble cheek before turning to walk away, giving him a view to remember her by in the privacy of his own room tonight. 

“Make it later.” She stated weakly as the afterwards she mentioned came and went. She wouldn’t be getting out alive and this truly was their last moment together. Dean was doing rather well holding it together but inside his heart was dust. Guilt weighed heavy on him and all the what if’s played out in his mind. But there was no time. He had to say goodbye and get out of there or she would have to die in vain. 

“Alpha.” He whispered against her lips after placing a soft lingering kiss there.

She started crying then, trying hard not to let out the sobs that wished to rack her body. “My Omega.”

Tears slid down his cheeks before quickly kissing her again and standing up before he did something stupid. As he threw her photo into the fire a few hours later, he allowed himself to sob, grieving the loss of his true alpha. He had ended up in the right place that day, a few years ago but he didn’t think it was the right time. And now, there was just no time at all.


End file.
